Forgotten Fusion
by Guber26
Summary: A fusion I wish they showed in the TV series, but since not I'll have to tell a story. Enjoy!


Forgotten Fusion 

Chapter 1

After Majin Buu, has been destroyed there is much time for peace and rejoice. Families are reunited and friends are friends once more. Goku and his family return to their country home to enjoy a well-deserved rest. Only to find themselves against impossible odds once again, finding new ways to defeat undefeatable enemies.

Deep on the outskirts of West City, lays thousands and thousands of fresh green acres, large mounds of dirt rise as you grow deeper. The bluest sky you've ever seen, only a handful of white fluffy clouds float innocently in the sky. There is a deep grunt, as we grow yet deeper, the martial artist Goku, and his two sons Gohan and Goten are out on their training on this beautiful sunny day.

"Okay Gohan and Goten, come at me with all you have. Try and hit me" Goku says as he prepares for the onslaught.

"Right" They both say as they charge up to Super Saiyan.

Goku chuckles lightly and lets out a soft yell and turns into a Super Saiyan himself. Gohan and Goten try a flanking tactic as Gohan takes his father from the front, and Goten takes him from behind. Goku flips to his right lifting up both arms to block the fists. Goku leaps up above them and allows their fists to continue only to have them stop before hitting one another. Twenty yards away Goku stands with his arms folded across his chest.

"Again" Goku says serious now, and transforms now into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Goten you better let me take him." Gohan explains as he transforms himself into a Super Saiyan 2. Goten backs off and sits on the ground, watching his dad and brother fight.

"Okay Gohan, give me your best." Goku says now unfolding his arms to have them hang next to his sides. Goku quickly disappears from sight, as well as Gohan. From the sounds that Goten's hearing are grunts, yells and sounds of loud thuds as fists connect. They keep going at it like this for a couple minutes, Goku then reappears on the ground with his arms across his face and Gohan appears with his hand digging into them. Goku brings up his knee as he pushes Gohans hand from his own, landing his knee into Gohans chin, sending him falling backwards. Gohan springs his hands out and back springs onto his feet. Goku disappears for a second then reappears landing his fist into Gohans stomach sending him hunched over. Goku brings his fist upward to uppercut Gohan sending him flying into the air. Goku flies towards him about to punch him once more, Gohan regains his momentum and catches Gokus fist. Bringing Gokus fist towards him, Gohan lands a hard punch to Gokus face sending him flying back. Goku stops in mid air as he looks at Gohan.

"Good Job, that one actually hurt." Goku says rubbing his cheek.

"Thanks, but it was a lucky one." Gohan says laughing.

Goten transformed into Super Saiyan dashes towards Goku. Swinging punches and kicks everywhere at Goku, Goku just gently dodges every single one playfully. Goten keeps on going, throwing every punch, every kick he can at his father. Goku grabs one of Gotens hands as is flies past him, Goten stops at once and looks at his father.

"Fighting isn't about how many punches or kicks you can get out. It's how many you can hit," Goku explains as he twirls Goten around sending him towards Gohan. "If an opponent is faster than you, the only way you can manage to beat him is to find out what his weak point is. If you find that you're golden."

"One more time Gohan?" Goku says stretching out his arm.

"Sure, I have enough for one more" Gohan says getting into his fighting stance.

Goku dashes towards Gohan with one fist forward and one back for a powerful punch, Gohan does the same. As they are about to smash into each other they stop in mid-swing.

"Dad do you feel that?" Gohan says looking up into the sky.

"Yeah I do." Goku says looking up as well.

"Goku! Goku! are you there? Goku!" A familiar voice pops into Gokus head

"Oh King Kai, Hey! Is that you?" Goku says excited to hear from his good friend

"Goku something has gone wrong in the South Galaxy." King Kai says with a terrifying sound in his voice.

"Oh yeah… What's up?"

A Tyrannite called Rizam has just destroyed one of the many populated planets in the South Galaxy. He left this warning with one of the people of that world saying, "He's looking for the strongest in the universe to kill him and become strongest in the universe. Many know of you Goku in the South Galaxy, many know that you're very strong. They know that you defeated Majin Buu, they know a lot about you. The Tyrannites have rivaled the Saiyan race in strength and abilities since time began and when the Saiyan race was destroyed by Freiza over 30 years ago, the Tyrannites were able to regain control over most of the galaxy. Rizam doesn't go by the Tyrannite way of life. The Tyrannites are a very honorable race, they believe in conquering during battle, not during surprise, which is what the Saiyans did most of the time. Rizam believes that if he is able to kill he will, if not he will kill by brute force. He is very strong, he has found men who have been called the strongest in the universe, and killed them easily. He has created much chaos throughout the South Galaxy. He has relayed this message to anyone who believes they are the strongest. ' Any who thinks they can stand up to Rizam, they are deathly mistaken. I will fight and kill any that come to stand against me. Send me your mightiest warriors, the more the better. Because once I've killed all that have come before me, I'll destroy planet upon planet killing all that pose a threat. Bring your mightiest warriors, in fact bring as many warriors as possible. The more there is, the more chance for survival. The battle will take place on a planet called Sworvan in the South Galaxy. We will be using the entire planet as a battlefield. Be there in three days ready to die.'

King Kai goes on to explain " If we allow Rizam to win, he'll stop at nothing to kill anything in his path. Goku you _are_ the strongest, you need to defeat him at all costs. Good Luck, you'll need it"

"Right, King Kai. Thanks I'll do my best." Goku says with his hands tightly in a fist. "Gohan, go home and tell Chi Chi that I won't be home for dinner."

" What? Why." Gohan says still pondering about the huge power level they've sensed.

"There is a creature threatening the universe and I must go and defeat him." Goku says still staring at the sky.

At that moment Goku looks to his right, to see three bright lights speeding towards him. Piccolo, wearing his purple outfit with his cape, Vegeta wearing a blue shirt with jeans and a jacket to cover his shirt. And Krillin, wearing tan colored pants and an orange shirt tucked into his pants, race to see if Goku know what's going on.

"Kakarot, I've felt that kind of power before, but not this huge. What is it?" Vegeta says staring at Goku.

"Vegeta, do you remember the Tyrannites?" Goku asks

"Of course I remember them, they ravaged many of the away teams Freiza sent to distant planets. What do they have to do with this?" Vegeta explains

Goku just looks at the sky astonished at the power he is sensing.

"This guy is not like the other Tyrannites, he thirsts for battle, he fights alone and he is stronger than any of us. Even at Super Saiyan 3." Goku says still staring into the blue sky.

"Then what are we going to do about it?" Krillin says looking at his best friend

"Well I think that Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and I will run off to the planet this guy is on and fight him." Goku says looking back at his best friend. "Krillin in case we don't make it, I want you to protect this planet with all you've got. You'll have Goten and Trunks to help you out."

"Alright Goku, do your best. I know you will." Krillin says then races back to his house hundreds of miles away.

"Alright Kakarot, what do you suppose we get to this planet?" Vegeta says to Goku as they float to the ground.

"Does Bulma's father have a space ship we can borrow? Goku asks knowing Vegeta wouldn't know.

"How should I know." Vegeta says scratching his head.

"Goku, do you think its wise to race off to fight this beast?" Piccolo says wondering about the fight ahead.

"Piccolo if we don't kill this guy, he'll destroy the universe just to fight." Goku says as they land softly on the green, soft grass.

"It's this serious, huh? Did King Kai tell you about this?" Piccolo says now figuring out the situation

"Yep, he seemed afraid of this guy. I have a feeling this isn't some ordinary fighter. We're going to have to find some new tricks in order to beat this guy." Goku says looking all excited. "This might be fun, I can't wait."

"Dad, you go to Bulma's house and I'll take Goten home. I'll meet you there and help with the space ship, that way we can leave sooner." Gohan says.

"Alright son, hurry we're going to need you." Goku says as he squats down. " Goten I need you to take care of your mother for me until we get back. Can you do this?"

"You bet, don't die. K?" Goten says as he races off with Gohan.

"We won't. I promise you this." Goku says.

With that, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta all fly towards Bulma's house. Racing through the clouds and the now darkening sky into a dark navy blue with a orange tint in the distance.

"Boy, I hope this guy is more than he seems. I want a real fight." Goku says

"This guy better pose a threat Kakarot, If not, we're going to fight after we're done with him. No distractions and we get to use the entire planet." Vegeta says acting tough.

"Alright, then I hope he doesn't pose a threat. I want to take you down." Goku says getting even more excited

"We still need to get to the planet. If we can't even get there, there's no way to stop him." Piccolo says ruining the fun like always.

Landing on the ground in front of Bulma's house. They walk inside to look for Bulma, they find her sitting on the ground reading a magazine with Trunks watching television and doing sit-ups.

"Hey guys, what's up? Sorry about the mess" Bulma asks not expecting company.

"Bulma does your father have a space ship handy? Goku asks

"Why yes I do in fact. I just finished it yesterday and was wondering if it would take a trip somewhere." Dr. Brief says walking into the room, with his white puffy mustache, his white scientist jacket over his red shirt and yellow pants.

"Great, this is your lucky day. We need it to go to a planet in the South Galaxy." Goku says looking at Dr. Brief with his hand up explaining.

"Okay, let me get on the computer and plot out a course for you. Now, which planet did you say you're going to?" Dr. Brief says sitting down at his computer

"The planet is called Sworvan. Its not very populated, just the area for a planet battle." Goku says.

Dr. Brief quickly plots in the name of the planet and up pops a screen with the planet, it's a orangish looking color with a green tint to it.

"This planet is about a six day journey in a regular space ship." Dr. Brief says looking at the screen

"What six days? Shoot, we need to be there in less than three." Goku says losing hope of getting to the planet.

"But my ship isn't like others. I can get you there in less than two days. I've put some modifications since your son and Krillin last flew to Namek. It'll fly so fast you wont even notice the length of time." Dr. Brief says folding his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"When will it be ready for take off?" Piccolo says looking at the screen next to Goku

"In about an hour." Dr. Brief says still looking at the computer.

"Great, that's enough time for Gohan to get here." Goku says

Bulma and her father make some finish touches to the ship as Bulma's mother makes some food for Goku and Trunks.

"Thanks, this tastes great." Goku says swallowing an egg dumpling whole and slurping down soup.

"Yeah thanks Grandma" Trunks says eating with manners looking at Goku weirdly.

"Ships ready." Bulma says walking in to the sink washing some grease off her arm.

"Okay, let's go Kakarot" Vegeta says walking out the door

"We need to wait for Go…"Goku says before he can finish his sentence Gohan walks into the room wearing the same colors as his father.

"Perfect timing Gohan." Goku says looking at his son

"What, time to go?" Gohan says walking inside

"Yes, let's go before we waste anymore time." Vegeta says impatiently

"See you guys later." Goku says waving back as he walks onto the ship.

"You guys better come back." Bulma says waving back.

"Dad, when you get back I'll be able to finally defeat you." Trunks says waving to his father

"Humph, we'll see about that son." Vegeta says looking at his son

Gohan sits in the captains' chair of the space ship and turns on the ship like built it himself.

"Ready for take off." Gohan says looking back at everyone

"5,4,3,2,…." Gohan counts waiting for take off "1"

With that the space ship takes off speeding up off Earth into outer space.

"Course laid in. Time: 46 hours" Gohan says reading off the computer information.

Chapter 2

24 hours into the flight Goku and the others are anxious to land on planet Sworvan. There they will battle against an enemy they've never heard before. Closing in everyone can feel the power of Rizam getting stronger and each hour the feeling in they're gut becomes more intense.

"Dad what do you know about this guy?" Gohan asks, "I mean are we really going into this battle not knowing what's going to happen?"

"I don't know much but he's from a race that rivaled the Saiyans since before our home planet was destroyed. He thirsts for death and is trying to become the strongest in the universe." Goku says sitting against the far wall. "Our job is to stop him from doing that, he has people coming from all across the galaxy to challenge him. He's very strong, I hope we have what it takes to kill him before he becomes an even bigger threat."

"I think I've heard of Rizam." Vegeta mentions looking towards Goku. "My father talked about him and his father, King Jortek, They both rivaled my father and I, they've tried to destroy me many times but I've managed to escape each time leaving them battle wounded. But back then he wasn't this strong, back then he barely posed a threat to me, let alone the universe. We'll see soon enough what he's capable of"

They all sit listening to Vegeta talk about how the Saiyans and the Tyrannites have fought over many planets for many years.

"Most of the time we would overthrow them easily and they wouldn't stand a chance. Others they'd take us head on and still wipe us out." Vegeta says clenching his fists tightly. "He killed one of my trusted men in a cheap and vile way. Rizam caught him by surprise, grabbed both his arms pulled them behind him and ripped them out of their socket. I was there to witness, but I was knocked unconscious right after by one of Rizams guards. Next thing I know I'm being healed in a healing chamber. They say I was the only one that survived that battle. Over 2,000 Saiyans died in that battle, Kakarot. We need to kill this guy at all costs."

"I know Vegeta, I know" Goku says

"Two more hours guys" Gohan says looking back at them

"Great, I can't wait to bury my hand into that guys face." Vegeta says angrily

"Look at the planet guys, I can see it from here it has all sorts of flashes going on around it. Its amazing looks like the battle has already started. Gohan can we make this thing go any faster?" Goku says anger building

"I can try make us get there in only an hour." Gohan says punching in buttons. With a small bump the ship begins to gain speed

"Goku, Do you even know what this guy looks like? Piccolo asks looking skeptical about the situation

"Not exactly, and I doubt Vegeta knows either. It's been a long time since that battle he was on." Goku says still staring at the flashes all around the planet.

Getting closer to the flashes the ship begins to shake, as though it was being pulled towards the planet. They all brace for impact when the door breaks open in outer space

"Gohan what are you doing?" Piccolo says holding his breath.

"I don't know its not responding." Gohan says trying to figure out the problem.

"Quick grab onto my shirt everyone I'll use instant transmission ." Goku says

With that everyone grabs onto Goku's shirt and they all disappear. Just then a storm of about 10 or 15 battle armored creatures fly into the space ship,

"There is no body here sir." One of the creatures says to an intercom.

"Okay bring it to the EN Class and we'll diagnose it." Said another voice at the other end.

Goku and the others land on the planet next to thousands of weird looking creatures. Up upon a mountain was a fierce battle between four creatures against one warrior.

"Let's get a better look." Goku says floating up towards the battle

"Dad, we might be in trouble." Gohan says flying next to his father.

"Lighten up Gohan if anyone says anything we'll just blow them to hell." Vegeta says

They zoom to the top of the mountain to see a arena type structure filled with monsters and all sorts of different things. They land on the top of the arena to watch the fight.

One in the middle with his arms up and four are surrounding him. Each trade spots trying to confuse the middle fighter, the next trade was the last as the middle fighter took out one of the fighters by punching him hard in the face breaking its neck, sending my sky rocketing out of the arena. With it still falling on the ground the middle fighter dashes towards a second opponent kicking it in the side sending it flying towards his comrades. The last two move out of the way of their dead flying ally as they are brought on by an onslaught of punches and kicks equally heavily and destructible. Dust began to pick up as the middle fighter kept on blowing up the competition he was faced with. When he was finished and the smoke settled the two opponents were on the ground in awkward positions. The last fighter just casually walked over to one of the corners and a small creature walked up to the side of the fighter and announces his victory.

"Here we have it… Rizam the best fighter in the Galaxy. Bring as many fighters as you want, he'll rip you apart one by one." The small green creature said

"I guess that's him." Goku says

"That's him all right, he has that foul stance of his. I'd know that stance anywhere." Vegeta says

"Look there's a table down there we better go sign up." Gohan says looking off the side of the wall.

They all jump down to sign up. When they reach the signing table only two more teams were signed before them.

"Looks like we wont have to wait very long." Goku says looking at the list.

"Good I want to fight him. Let's go take our seats and wait to be called." Vegeta says impatiently

They walk into the arena and walk to an empty row of seats. Vegeta stares at Rizam the entire time not knowing were he's going and accidentally walks into a couple of creatures standing against a wall smoking some sort of cigar.

"Watch it, pal or I'll cut you open" One of the green spotted creatures says looking at Vegeta.

"You don't want to mess with me, pal. Or I'll show you no mercy." Said Vegeta

"Oh yeah, I doubt that" said the creature as it dashes towards Vegeta and kicks Vegeta in the side.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" Vegeta says glaring at the guy. With that Vegeta grabs the creatures' leg and throws him into a wall knocking him out cold. "Anybody else wanna try something? I didn't think so"

Vegeta walks off with tons of creatures staring at him. Vegeta just casually sits next to Goku not worrying about what he had just done.

"Getting into trouble I see." Goku says laughing

"He had it coming, and don't try and make me feel bad Kakarot." Vegeta said

"Another easy victory for Rizam ladies and gentlemen. Next up we have a group of fighters from the West Galaxy trying to stop the monstrous Rizam. Let's see if they have what it takes." The small green announcer says

Twelve men walk up to the stage all with huge muscles and with large power walk towards Rizam. They walk to each end of Rizam trying to get a surprise attack. Rizam just casually says "I'll give you credit for having this many men with this large of power to come against me. But know this…. BRING ALL YOU WANT it'll end in the same."

Rizam lowers his arms and disappears from sight.

"Dad can you see him too?" Gohan says watching in the air as Rizam goes down to one of the bigger creatures in the ring.

"Yes I can son, I feel bad for the creature he's going after not know what's going to happen."

Just then a spear like hand appears through one of the creatures on the field as he collapse, his comrades look at him to see a hole in the middle of him. Rizam quickly goes through each of these guys as if they were nothing. But one stood to face Rizam, as Rizam started towards this last guy a bright light blinds the crowd as this guy turns into a Super Saiyan, only with orange hair and orange aura.

Chapter 3 

"Are you joking?" There's another Super Saiyan out there?" Goku says staring at the mysterious fighter

"Vegeta do you know if any other Saiyans survived Freizas attack long ago?" Goku asks

"Only us four and Broly remained." Vegeta explained "We need to find out who this guy is. He might be able to help us."

As the last guy to stand against Rizam glowing orange, Rizam is a bit stunned by the turn of the battle.

"I thought all the Saiyans were wiped out a long time ago." Rizam said staring into the green eyes of the fighter.

"Not all of the Saiyans were killed me and a few others managed to survive." The fighter explained.

"Hmm…. Than I guess I'll have to kill you and the other Saiyans in this arena. I know they're here." Rizam said as he disappeared from sight again.

The fighter just stands still in the middle of the ring. At the last second he jumps up to have Rizam slide underneath him. Springing to his feet Rizam sprints through the air towards the fighter. Crashing his fist into the fighter's face, sending him flying out of the arena. Rizam floats slowly to the ground still in his fighting stance, looking up he sees bright orange fill the sky. As the light fades away the fighter appears on the platform Rizam is on and punches Rizam in the face. The fighter takes away his hand seeing the in print of his hand on Rizams face. Rizam just looks back at the Super Saiyan, grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. Rizam shoves his fist into the fighters' gut hard, and the fighter spits out blood onto the concrete. Rizam kicks the fighter in the side making him slide across the concrete stopping on his back. Rizam walks casually over to the fighter grabs his foot and throws him high into the air. Rizam lifts up his arm lifts his pointer finger like a fake gun and yells "Fire Dart!" with that a small line of red shoots out of Rizams finger the fighter. Direct hit into the chest of the fighter, the fighter falls hard on the ground. Laying there in pain Rizam points his finger at the fighter and says "Boom" as he finished the word the fighters body exploded. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the body, except burn marks on the concrete.

"Another spectacular victory for Rizam, the Tyrannite." The green announcer says

Rizam grabs the mike from the announcer.

"I know there are more Saiyans in this pathetic crowd, come out here and face me. If not I'll destroy this arena and the planet right here, right now." Rizam threatens

Angrily looking at the fight Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan all walk down towards the fighting area. They all walk onto the platform next to Rizam.

"Ahhhh…. So Prince Vegeta is back." Rizam says beginning to laugh. " Do you remember the last time I kicked your trash? It was so great to see the Prince of Saiyans finally brought to his knees."

"Shut up you low life, I'll kill you right here." Vegeta says angrily

"Oh so the Prince has new abilities he'd like to share with me. Bring all you have, I'll still grind you into the dust. And your little friends too" Rizam says mocking the prince

"You have no chance Rizam, stop this now or I'll have no choice but to destroy you." Goku says pointing his finger at Rizam.

"Ha, you really think you can even stand up to me." Rizam says looking at Goku laughing

"I know one of us we'll beat you. You better get ready to die" Goku says

"What do you think you can do, the other one was a Super Saiyan and I killed him quickly. Your nothing compared to me." Rizam says

"I doubt that, you see we all can go Super Saiyan. And we can also go beyond a Super Saiyan." Goku says hoping for a startled reaction from Rizam

"It doesn't matter how strong you get I'm not even trying, you'll find out soon enough. Now all 4 of you or one at a time?" Rizam asks impatiently

"All four" Goku says

"Alright everybody…. The Tyrannite vs. the Saiyans and a Namek. We'll find out soon who'll be the victor." The announcer says

As a bell rings everyone gets into a fighting stance. Instead of trying to flank him the 4 fighters stay right where they are. Rizam charges towards them hoping to catch one off guard. Gohan manages to jump out of the way just before Rizam hits them, Rizam turns quickly on a dime and goes for Gohan whose floating in the air totally aware for Rizam and ready for a counter attack. Before Gohan can do anything Rizam disappears from Gohans view and Vegetas fist takes place.

"That was personal, don't thank me Gohan." Vegeta says

"Personal? I was ready for him." Gohan says back

Rizam flies across the arena crashing into one of the sides of the crowd area, destroying half of the arena. Vegeta then sends a devastating blast right to where Rizam is incinerating the whole side of the arena. Fire erupts and engulfs half of the area and wind blows through the hole like a whirlpool. Standing with his arm still out Vegeta looks to the burning wreckage only to find Rizam rise and walk out barely scathed.

"Wow this guy is tougher than he looks." Goku says looking at the barely scratched Rizam.

"I have to admit Prince, I wasn't expecting that." Rizam says spitting blood out of his mouth. "But now it's my turn." Rizam dashes towards Vegeta, Vegeta leaps into the air to dodge Rizam but is caught off guard with Rizam above him slamming his foot into the side of Vegetas head. Vegeta flies back down to the ground three times the force crushing the platform. Piccolo flies up towards Rizam to let out a Light Grenade towards Rizam. Rizam pulls up his arms to block it but is overpowered and sent flying backwards. Piccolo then charges towards Rizam only to see red as a fist is slamed across his face sending him towards the ground off the mountain. Piccolo stopping in mid air and charges towards Rizam throwing punches and kicks in every direction. Rizam dodges most of the punches but can't dodge all of the kicks. Piccolo lands a knee to the gut making Rizam hunch over in pain. Piccolo twirls upward to bring his foot crashing into the back of Rizams head. Rizam twirls in place only to bring his foot up and kicking Piccolo in the face sending him flying back towards the arena. Gohan sees Piccolo and charges after Rizam enraged. Gohan speeds up and stops right in front of Rizam catching him off guard. Gohan recites "Masanko" and fires a bright yellow light into Rizams gut catapulting him back wards into a canyon wall. Still enraged Gohan charges at Rizam who is still in the canyon wall and beats the living crap out of him. Gohan backs off for just a second to have Rizam shove his fist into Gohans face. Sending him flying back into the arena. Goku standing they're watching his comrade's fight, studying Rizams moves, his techniques, his tactics all sorts of things. As Rizam is flying back towards the arena, the arena explodes in a blinding yellow light, he hears a long yell of powering up Saiyans. Vegeta, and Gohan have all transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, with lightning crackling all around them hair sticking on end. They all explode with power. Rizam looks at his newly transformed opponents and says this small phrase "This will be fun"

Rizam starts to take off his jacket. As he lets go of it, it falls faster than the eye can see and landing itself deep under ground. "300 kilos", he then begins to take off his boots and his wristbands. "Another 200 kilos" Rizam says "I haven't had to push myself like this in a long time. Congratulation guys, you actually get to see me fight."

"Let me show you something." Goku says as Rizam stretches. "What you're seeing is their Super Saiyan 2 state. They can reach that level. Stand back."

Gohan and Vegeta slide back as Goku crouches over to transform. Ground shaking like hell, lightning crackling all around Goku, large chunks of dirt float just above Goku's head. "The last time I had to transform like this was when I fought Majin Buu." Goku begins yelling at the top of his lungs. Hair sprouting out even longer than before, with each strand of hair reaching its abnormal length Goku becomes more and more intense. At the last moment light escapes from Goku's mouth and eyes transforming him into a Super Saiyan 3.

"How do you like it?" Goku asks Rizam whose stopped stretching

"This is all you have to offer?" Rizam says still examining.

"You'll see soon enoug…." Goku doesn't have time to finish his sentence because Rizam appeared right in front of Goku's face. Startled Goku jumps back legs apart standing sideways with his arms in front and in back.

"Do you really think you have a chance. I've trained with the highest gods of the Galaxies. You don't stand a chance. I am now stronger than the gods themselves." Rizam claims "Goku with your Super Saiyan 3, I will take you down and destroy the universe because you wont be the strongest in the universe any longer."

"Really then…. If so then bring it." Goku says gently floating backwards.

Goku then disappears along with Rizam. Flashes of light are barely seen, hits and kicks are hit and missed. Goku and Rizam are equally matched. All of a sudden Goku and Rizam both hit the ground hard. Laying on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth Goku gets up in time to see Rizam shoot his Fire Dart towards his chest, Goku disappears from sight just before the red line hits him and reappears behind Rizam.

"You missed me." Goku said as he kicks Rizam across the face.

Rizam skids across the ground as he reaches the end of the broken platform he springs does a few back flips and lands on top of the in tact

"Nice one Goku, you are definitely stronger than any of the other fighters in this arena." Rizam says.

"Thanks you're strong too. I want to meet the gods who taught you." Goku says grabbing his neck messaging it.

"You'll meet them sooner than you think, Goku." Rizam says "You see when I surpassed their training they read my future and saw the danger I would be imposing on the universe. They tried to murder me during my sleep. I awoke to my best friend and master above me about to stab me in the heart. I killed him and the rest of my masters that taught me, they couldn't understand the rejection I felt when they tried to kill me. I exploded with anger and destroyed their planet, 2.3 billion people died that day. And you know what…. I feel no pain and no remorse."

"You monster, how could you kill your own friend." Goku says getting angry. "I'm glad you're still alive though, I want to be the one to bring you to your knees."

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yells across the stadium as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. "Kill him quick I want to fight you."

Rizam looks over to see Vegeta as his golden aura surrounds him. Rizam charges towards Vegeta crashing his elbow into Vegetas face, the sound of the hit was horrifying. Goku not realizing the situation until after it happened charges after Rizam, Goku pulls back his entire arm for a full on blow towards Rizam. Just as he's about to knock Rizam to the ground, Rizam disappears and Goku punches the ground burying his fist in the rubble. Rizam appears behind Goku.

"Now you missed me." Rizam says pulling Goku back by his hair and jamming his knee into Goku's back. Yelling in pain Goku swings his elbow behind him towards Rizams face. Rizam just casually lifts up his hand to block the elbow and jam his knee into Goku's back once more. Ignoring the pain Goku prepares for another blow, when Gohan jams his fist into Rizams.

"I'm ready for you Rizam, Bring it" Gohan says leaping onto the platform ready for anything.

"Gohan watch out he's faster and stronger than he looks." Goku says struggling to get to his feet

Rizam gets up and wipes blood from his mouth. After he spits to get the blood out of his mouth and disappears once more.

"Gohan, stay on guard." Goku says watching Gohan

Gohan yells in pain as Rizam slams his fist in the back of Gohan. Skidding forward and stopping on a dime, Gohan charges towards Rizam, just as he's about to hit him square in the face he disappears and Piccolo reappears in his step and while grunting lands a hard uppercut square in Rizams jaw sending him flying upward. Gohan reappears above Rizam and takes a swing at Rizam with his foot but misses due to Rizam disappears. Rizam appears behind Piccolo hitting him in the back of the neck knocking him off conscious and throwing him into a concrete wall. Gohan watching his best friend being crushed under the rubble Just as he's about to go dig Piccolo out he is knocked down to the platform by Rizam smashing his leg into Gohans back. Hitting the concrete hard cracking it even further Gohan stands back up looking up at Rizam, Super Saiyan 3 Goku back in action stands next to his son, lightning crackling all over them they both disappear. Rizam with both his arms up begins firing small blue blasts in any direction. Just as he's about to shoot one more a yellow blast hits him square in the face. He turns in the direction he was hit and fires a large blast incinerating a mountain in the distance. Goku appears right below Rizam brings his knee up and sinks it into Rizams chest, Rizam bending over looks down and punches Goku square in the face as hard as he could. Goku flies towards the platform once again, except going right through the entire platform down into the dirt below. Rizam swings his leg around him and lands right into Gohan coming in for a punch across the face. Gohan flies off in the direction he's been hit, unfortunately Rizam is right there with him, and giving him a beating he'll never forget. Each punch Rizam gives Gohan leaves an in print on Gohans body. Stopping Gohan himself Rizam grabs Gohan by the face and drags him to the ground next to his father. Rizam lifts Gohan up and drives him deep into the ground, he then begins the pound the crap out of Gohan while still in the ground. Unable to do anything Goku whispers to himself "No I wont lose, I can't lose" With that Goku explodes with power sending Gohan and Rizam into the stadium, crushing parts of the stadium Goku floats to the top and flies almost unable to see towards Rizam. Rizam jumps to his feet in time to see Goku with his fist coming towards him. Rizam quickly moves to the side dodging Goku's fist. As Goku passes by Rizam, Rizam brings his knee up to connect to Goku's face. Flying back like a dead man Goku hits the ground hard only to have Rizam bring his knee into Goku's stomach. Yelling in pain Goku grabs Rizams knee. Unable to move it Rizam begins pounding on Goku's face.

"Hey freak!" Vegeta says above Rizam.

Rizam looks up to see Vegeta enraged with anger

"If anyone is going to kill Kakarot, it's going to be me." Vegeta says bring his foot up connecting to Rizams face sending him flying. Bringing Goku back up to his feet Vegeta.

"Kakarot, this guy is ticking me off every time he gets back up. It pains me to say this but in order to kill this guy we need to do the fusion dance." Vegeta says struggling

"Vegeta… I never thought I'd hear you say that." Goku says transforming back to normal. "We need to hurry Rizam will be back quickly.

"I never thought I'd have to fuse with you again." Vegeta says getting in the formation for the fusion dance.

"Ha me either. Thanks" Goku says laughing "Lets begin."

Goku and Vegeta jump up onto the platform 6 feet away from each other. "Fu-sion…" Almost finished with there routine Rizam gets up and looks at them. Seeing a great opportunity he charges towards Vegeta, knocking him hard against the stadium crashing through the stadium.

"Vegeta!" Goku yells as Rizam sends his knee into Goku's stomach. Hunched over Goku looks at Rizam

"You'll never be able to defeat me." Rizam says landing a solid punch into Goku's face sending Goku scratching across the ground. Rizam walks slowly to Goku.

"Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot? Oh now I remember. Rizam says still walking towards Goku "You're the one who defeated Freiza. That's right now I remember. How could a low-class scum like you defeat Lord Freiza, and even his brother Cooler? You aren't all that strong. I could kill you right now, in fact that's exactly what I'm going to d…."

Kicked hard in the face by Piccolo Rizam flies hard into the ground skidding face first across the ground.

"Goku! Go find Gohan and do the Fusion dance. I'll hold him off until your ready." Piccolo says as he flies towards Rizam getting to his feet.

'Piccolo…. Thanks" Goku says getting to his feet and speeds to where Gohan was last seen. Goku finds Gohan lying on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Gohan" Goku says shaking his son. "Gohan get up, you're our only chance"

Gohan slowly opens his eyes.

"D…Dad" Gohan says softly "Rizam is too strong, even for you."

"Maybe… but he's definitely not stronger than both of us combined." Goku says getting excited

"What are you talking about." Gohan says now sitting up rubbing his head

"We need to perform the Fusion dance, that's the only way we can beat him."

Chapter 4

Goku getting even more excited, now on his feet holding out his hand for Gohan to grab

"Okay, but I don't even know the dance." Gohan says grabbing the scratched up hand

"Don't worry I know exactly how." Goku says pulling Gohan to his feet.

Struggling slightly to remain on his feet Gohan flies with his father to a nearby mountain where they land.

"We need to hurry I don't know how long Piccolo can last." Goku says looking over to the now broken stadium

"Okay teach me." Gohan says paying attention to his father

Goku goes through a quick lesson of how the fusion dance works. Gohan taking all of this in at a quick pace understands completely.

"That's kind of cool actually." Gohan says

As they prepare themselves for the dance a large red light appears from the stadium, then a huge explosion destroying all the walls that remained of the stadium. Piccolo lands in front of the two badly beat and purple bloods dripping down every inch of his body. Amazingly Piccolo still manages to get up to guard the two.

"Hurry up you two, I can't take this much longer." Piccolo says scratchy-like.

"Okay. Now Gohan!" Goku says as he sees Rizam speeding towards them.

Doing the dance quicker than with Vegeta, Goku and Gohan touch fingers at the last second as Piccolo gets a bone crashing punch to the face sending him face first into the ground. Rizam looks up to see them two joining together and form a blinding light brighter than any other Rizams seen. Shielding his eyes from the light, Rizam tries to look to see what's going on but is unable to due to the intensity of the light. At last the bright light dimmers and Rizam is able to see the warrior now standing in front of him. With a blood red shirt with black strips around his arms and neck. Baggy white pants and red light shoes tied together with rope. Stands a warrior the universe has never seen before.

"What is this magic?" Rizam says looking at the warrior astonished at the outcome.

"This is no magic" Goku and Gohans voice come through "Hmm… lets see Gohan plus Goku. You can call me Kuhan." Kuhan says massaging his left shoulder.

"Gohan and Kakarot…. No matter how you try to beat me you'll never succeed. DON'T EVEN TRY!" Rizam says getting overly enraged letting his anger take over his fighting. Rizam charges toward Kuhan with his fist in the air with a red orb hovering within his hand. Kuhan just steps to the side bringing his knee up having Rizam run his gut into Kuhans knee, Kuhan brings his elbow forward and brings it back smashing into the back of Rizams head. Releasing his knee from Rizams gut, Kuhan slams Rizam into the ground hard. Kuhan flies upward towards the sky wanting Rizam to follow, to his advantage Rizam does following angrier than before. Rizam charges once again with orb in his hand speeding up fast as he's about to hit Kuhan, Kuhan turns around and lifts up his arm showing his palm to Rizam. "Shattered Ice" Kuhan yells, shooting from his palm blue ice-like shards towards Rizam. Just as they are about the hit Rizam they zoom all around Rizam missing him by inches. Rizam guarding his face doesn't see the shards behind him gathering making multiple larger shards. These larger shards distribute around Rizam, Kuhan brings his hand into a fist and as he does this all the shards speed deep into Rizam in all directions. Yelling in pain Rizam falls to the ground crashing hard. Kuhan floats slowly to the ground as Rizam looks at his leg seeing many blue shards stuck in his leg. He begins ripping out each shard and holding the bloody shard in his hand.

"This is the first time anyone has really caused me pain. Here catch" Rizam says throwing his bloody shards at Kuhan. Kuhan turns his body to the side slightly as the shards going whizzing by.

"You missed" Kuhan says moving back to his regular position

"Damn you" Rizam, says getting to his feet and limping slowly to Kuhan. Standing right up against looking up at Kuhan "You are not the strongest in the universe." Rizam punches Kuhan in the face as hard as he could, the sound of the punch echoing through the air.

"Big mistake" Kuhan says cracking his neck looking back at Rizam. Kuhan takes one step back and leans forward bringing his fist in Rizams face breaking his nose. Rizam is lifted off his feet sky rocketing into the air. As Rizam reaches the peak he is met by Kuhans fist, cracking him back towards the ground. Rizam brings his arms and legs in front of him to stop the impact of the fall. He quickly looks up but doesn't see Kuhan.

"You cannot win Kuhan. No matter what you'll do I'll find a way to defeat you." Rizam says yelling into the empty sky.

"We'll see about that," Kuhan says now standing behind Rizam.

Startled Rizam jumps away and lands twenty feet away. Looking at the now glowing figure he points his finger at Kuhan. "Fire Dart" Rizam yells, a large red line shoots from Rizams towards Kuhans chest. Kuhan lifts up his hand towards the beam, the beam reaches Kuhans hand but before touching his hand it begins to disintegrate and multiple red shards fly into the distance behind Kuhan. The last little bit of the line finally reaches Kuhan, he grabs a hold of the line twirls it around his head. "Fire Lash" Kuhan yells as he swings it towards Rizam, Rizam quickly dodges to avoid being hit by the now burning whip. Rizam looks back at the spot he was just standing. A cooling red line dug across the ground remained "Boom" Kuhan says as the ground erupts into a fiery explosion. As the smoke begins to rise Kuhan looks up to see Rizam appear at the top of the smoke. He brings both of his hands behind him and he's hunched over. Rizam starts powering up, his power getting over controlled and his aura growing larger than ever. Lightning crackling all over the place destroying parts of the ground surrounding Rizam. With a few more crackles they suddenly stop, then start again appearing from his now forming orb in his hands. Rizam keeps on going throwing everything he has into this attack hoping to destroy his opponent.

"Try and dodge this." Rizam says looking straight at Kuhan. "Lightning Rage Attack!"

Rizam moves his arms forwards as a large blue blast shoots out. Speeding towards Kuhan, Kuhan just stands there with his arms to his side waiting for the blast. Just as the blast is about to smash into Kuhan, he disappears as the blast goes right through his non-visible body. Soaring to the side of the blast Kuhan charges towards Rizam who thinks his target is now dead with a wide smile on his face. Kuhan hits Rizams arms for the blast to dissipate with Kuhan slamming his elbow into Rizams chin.

"Okay let's finish this." Kuhan says, "Your reign to become the strongest has ended before it even began"

"You know nothing about me." Rizam says looking back at Kuhan. "I will be victorio…." As he was finishing his statement he finds a spear like hand go through his chest. Kuhan jammed his entire arm through Rizams chest, yelling in pain Rizam loses consciousness and begins to fall to the ground. Just then Gohan and Goku de-fuse and stand side by side. As Rizam falls to the ground he uses the last of his energy to shoot a deadly blast towards Goku and Gohan.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku and Gohan say at the same time doing the same formation and the same forms. Shooting their Kamehameha blast into the blast of Rizams going right through it and destroying Rizams body.

Exhausted from the fusion Gohan and Goku both fall to the ground breathing heavily.

"We did it Dad." Gohan says laughing.

"Yes son we did" Goku says getting up to fly to the still falling apart stadium to find Vegeta and Piccolo tending to their wounds on the missing platform.

"Kakarot, just cause you beat him doesn't mean you're stronger than I am." Vegeta says looking up to Goku whose landing beside him.

"I know, I know" Goku says hearing that saying for the hundredth time

"Next time I'll…." Vegeta starts

"I KNOW Vegeta" Goku says starting to laugh


End file.
